


for him.

by lais



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Drabble, M/M, Runaway, bunssodan, grungeish, jihoon - Freeform, kpop, pinksausages, wannaone - Freeform, woojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lais/pseuds/lais
Summary: inspired by the song "for him." by troye sivana teenagerunaway!au for park woojin and park jihoon





	for him.

Teenage runaways never have it easy. Park Jihoon and Park Woojin learned this the hard way when they decided to skip town, leave their old lives behind, and never look back. 

It wasn’t something that either of them considered rash; after all, Middleton was extremely conservative, fully believing two boys should  _ never _ fall in love and be together. Park Woojin, the son of the sheriff, and Park Jihoon, the librarian’s adopted child? It was never something either of their parents could ever support. But the two adolescents could not just bid their fleeting feelings farewell; they knew that what they felt with each other was real, and that’s all they ever wanted. The secret hand holdings underneath classroom tables, sneaking out at night to watch the stars together, or even the little stares that they tried to not last too long were all things they refused to give up. 

This was their love. This was not something that anyone could take away. 

It all happened so quickly. Woojin had came bursting through Jihoon’s window to tell him how his parents found out about their relationship and were planning to ship him off to a boarding school far away. Jihoon had taken Woojin into his arms, where the two of them shared a moment of despair and anguish before Jihoon whispered four words into his ear.

_ “Run away with me.” _

Woojn’s eyes widened at the sudden proposal, protesting how they wouldn’t ever survive (they just graduated high school. Who the hell would hire them?), but Jihoon had taken both of his hands in reassurance, telling him that he refuses to let Woojin’s parents take away the best thing that had happened to them. Jihoon eased that he had some friends that lived across the country who could help them out, and help them start a new beginning, together. 

After packing a few sets of clothes, a few snacks here and there, their wallets, and other personal belongings, they hopped into Woojin’s car, making sure to never look back. Woojin stepped hard on the gas pedal, and before they knew it, they were in the middle of nowhere. Zooming down freeways and the blurs of trees and street signs, the wind that blew into their face welcomed them to a new chapter of their life. 

Their city was nowhere to be found, and Jihoon chucked his phone out of the car window. At every red light, they shared quick kisses and Woojin’s hand rested on Jihoon’s thigh, gripping it in assurance. They were driving with no plan and no destination, only with the goal of staying together. 

They had to at least try. 

The two boys had driven hundreds of miles before stumbling into a Motel 6, where they had crashed onto the bed. Hailing from a wealthy background, Woojin was unfamiliar with creaky beds, thin walls, and the constant noise from the highway behind them. Jihoon had decided to shower first, and when he came out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see Woojin sitting on the bed wide awake.

“You should go to sleep,” Jihoon murmured, kissing his cheek, “We have a long day of driving tomorrow. You must be exhausted, anyways.”

“I’m fine,” Woojin replied, shaking his head, “I...I just wanted to fall asleep with you...like old times.”

Jihoon giggled at his sudden confession, and the two closed the gap between them, sharing a sweet kiss. Woojin’s hand cradled and cupped Jihoon’s face lovingly, and Jihoon pulled Woojin closer to him. They continued to kiss again and again, as if the other was their only air supply. 

“I love you,” Woojin whispered, looking straight into Jihoon’s eyes, “I love you  _ so damn much _ that it hurts every bone in my body. You are all I want in this life and the next.”

Park Jihoon and Park Woojin were two people nobody expected to be together. Woojin was the sheriff’s son, who was loud and boisterous, lighting up the room with his bright smile and sparkling eyes. He was passionate, unpredictable, and burned brighter than any candle or flame. 

Jihoon was calm and collected, and just like the ocean, held secrets that were left to be uncovered. Woojin was the only one brave enough to dive that deep. Woojin was the only one who was willing to pull Jihoon out of the dark unknown and into the light, showing him what love was, and how to love again. 

They were blue and red. It was a beautiful concept where opposites did indeed attract to the other, and where they were the missing half that the other had always been searching for. Whenever they collided, they made purple. It was the color of the grape lollipops that Jihoon insisted on buying every Friday from the old candy shop, the color of the lilac sunsets that they’d view on Woojin’s rooftop, and the color that reminded them of eachother and the promise they made. 

They were young, and they couldn’t predict what would come in the future. All they knew was that they met each other for a reason, and what they felt with each other was real. 

And if they were together, they could do anything. They were sure of it. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is just a quick drabble so far! i've recently felt like i can't write anything or do anything well..so i tried to make a sort of "grunge" 2park teenage runaway au based off the song "for him" by troye sivan. i plan to make a series of troye sivan inspired drabbles for jinhwi and 2park! i wrote this somewhat quickly, and i hope it was okay. 
> 
> feel free to add me on twitter @matchalai. let's be friends!


End file.
